


Chinatown Affair

by jkkitty



Series: Story with Napoleon, Illya, Josephina (would suggest reading in order as it a growing relationship although all story are complete and separate) [17]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1857300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>UNCLE joins forces with an unlikely ally as they chase down a common enemy who is determined to destroy the world. </p>
<p>Follow up on Temple of Gods Affair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chinatown Affair

Chinatown Affair

Chapter 1

Napoleon Solo deplaned in New York after what he considered a mundane assignment in Paris. Diplomatic assignments were not something he enjoyed doing, and yet as he was the successor to Waverly position, he needed to get used to them.

Not expecting anyone to meet him, he was surprised to see an UNCLE agent waiting at the end of the exit ramp. He hoped this didn't mean another Thrush campaign would send him out immediately. He was looking forward to spending the night with Illya and Jo somewhere that was exciting but had ordinary people there as well.

"What's happened that I have the honor of your presence?" he asked Mike Kozmo, one of his favorite Section Three agents.

"Mr. Waverly sent me to meet and deliver you immediately to medical."

"Illya?" Napoleon moved quicker heading for the waiting car wondering what his partner had gotten himself into this time.

"No sir. Miss Kuryakin and Mr. Petros are both in critical condition and heading into surgery soon."

….

Napoleon rushed into medical as soon as he arrived at Headquarters and as he turned the corner to the waiting room, he saw Illya Kuryakin sitting in a chair with his head held in his hands. The CEA had never seen his partner looking so defeated.

Next to him sat Gloria, a co-worker and special friend from the lab, her hand resting on his arm.

"Napoleon," she said. "We were in the lab when the news came in. I wanted to make sure he didn't have to wait alone." She stood to leave the partners alone.

"You don't need to leave," he said.

"I'm learning. He needs you right now." With that, she left the room and Napoleon took her place in the chair next to his partner.

"Illya, how are they?" He was asking about his partner's sister and the woman he loves and her partner Andreas Petros. Kozmo had explained on the way in that both agents were reported missing that morning, but they'd been found late in the afternoon, alive but in serious condition.

"They have been in surgery for about an hour now. The doctor was not very optimistic with his prognosis." Illya's normally expressionless face was etched in pain, and a silent tear ran down his face.

As Illya looked at his partner, a new emotion replaced the anguish from the moment before. The pure anger his face now showed was something Napoleon had never seen before. He pitied the person or people who had done this to Jo and Andreas.

"They threw them into a dumpster behind a restaurant a few blocks from here, as if they were garbage." The pain of this action alone was tearing him apart.

"Did you see them before they were taken into surgery?"

"Yes, he is in worse shape than she is. They could not wait until they were stabilized before operating." Illya returned his gaze toward the operating room door. "What if they die in there?"

Although both knew death could claim them at any time, Illya had his sister back in his life for such a short time, and was just now was coming to terms with her being a Section Two agent. He did not want to lose her again.

Napoleon understood his partner was expressing the grief he felt, and if Jo was to die, Illya would go to the ends of the earth to stamp out the lives of those who had done this to her. Of course, that would occur only if he, himself didn't find them first.

"I should have been with them. They invited me to go, but I was too tired, so I said no. If I had been there….."

"Then there might have been three agents in the operating room.

Napoleon continued to sit beside him, this time his hand on Illya's shoulder. He knew they could do nothing until the surgery was over, but felt that keeping his partner's mind off what was going was the best way to prevent the Russian from doing something he might regret later.

"How did UNCLE find them?" he asked.

Illya handed him an envelope. On the front was written his name and the word urgent. Inside was a piece of paper that said, "Check behind 555 55th Street for missing cousins." A spider was drawn on the bottom of the perfumed letter.

The aroma of Chanel #5 brought a smile to Napoleon's face. "Angelique?" he asked.

"It would seem. I just do not understand why she would have had it delivered to me."

"I believe she knew I was in Paris at the time," Napoleon said. "I wonder how she's involved in this situation."

"She had better hope that she is not involved in it," Illya warned whipping his head toward Napoleon.

"Come on partner, she may be on the other side, but this isn't her style. Besides, she wouldn't have helped if she'd been responsible."

"Sometimes you have a blind spot where that woman is concerned."

Illya knew he was being unfair to his partner, but his concern about his sister overrode his normal ability to ignore Napoleon's soft spot for this woman.

Napoleon didn't answer him, and just shook his head as he watched the door to the operating room in silence.

He had changed his lifestyle when he met Jo, and she was the reason he no longer came back from an assignment wanting a woman to help him forget. Being a Section Two agent herself, she knew what he went through and just holding one another was often enough to remind them that they weren't robots but sensitive human beings. He couldn't lose her now.

Yes, he still liked to flirt and have women want him. Whether UNCLE, Thrush or innocents he loved women, but it was Jo he wanted to spend his life with.

A few minutes later Illya said, "I am sorry. That was unfair."

"It was, but I understand where it's coming from. Angelique may work for Thrush but does have some scruples. She didn't have to help us, and my guess is this attack wasn't something that Thrush sanctioned."

"If not Thrush then who?" Illya asked.

That was a question that they needed answered, and why these two specific agents.

…

Hours later, a tired doctor exited the operating theater shaking his head while he approached the men.

"Doctor?" Napoleon asked not sure what he was about to hear.

"They're alive. I'm always amazed at the will power of you Section Two agents. By all rights, neither of them should have made it. The hypothermia caused by the low temperatures outside is the only thing that saved them. It slowed the bleeding and decreased their vital signs enough to allow their body to maintain life until we found them."

"How bad are they?" Napoleon asked.

"A few broken ribs that punctured their lungs needed surgery. Miss Kuryakin has a tear in her liver that we repaired. Mr. Petros has a broken arm while both have contusions on some of their internal organs and bruising body wise. We're looking at a stay for at least a few weeks, and then desk duty for a couple more, but no permanent damage. They'll live to wind up in this shape again."

"Thank you," Illya stood, "Which room?"

The doctor knew that neither man would leave the two injured agents until they became conscious. He had stopped long ago trying to prevent one agent from sitting with another

"Room 4 but when they do wake up don't tire them out. They'll need all the rest they can get."

Illya and Napoleon waited in silence in the rooms for Jo and Andreas to arrive.

It was not long afterwards that Andreas and Jo were wheeled in and transferred to their beds. After attaching all the tubes to there proper connections, the nurses left the agents alone.

Napoleon took the chair between the two beds, while Illya pulled his chair up to the other side of Jo's bed.

Most of the night passed with nursing frequently checking on their patients. When they started to breathe on their own, the respirator alarm would go off each time their breathing interrupted the machines function. When they improved, their artificial airways were removed.

Andreas opened his eyes first as the dawn rose. His sounds woke Napoleon who quickly offered him some ice chips.

"Jo?" Andreas crocked out.

"Right next to you buddy. Doctor said you'll both be okay."

"Awake?"

"Not yet," Napoleon smiled. "She still needs a little more beauty sleep."

A moan from Andreas had Napoleon calling for the nurse, who arrived to administer pain medication and within a minute Andreas was back asleep.

It was another hour before Jo opened her eyes. The first thing she noticed was the white wall of medical. She could hear the beeping of the monitor above her head.

Turning her head to the right she saw her partner in the next bed, and Napoleon sleeping in the chair between them. On the left was an IV pole with four bags of fluids on it, each pumping something into her. Illya was asleep in a chair on that side.

She could feel the tubes exiting different parts of her body. Bandages covered her body, and every inch of her was screaming out in pain. The slightest movement caused a cry of pain.

Illya and Napoleon woke instantly. Illya offered her ice chips for her dry mouth.

"Andreas?" she nodded in his direction.

It was always the partner they asked about first before themselves, the CEA thought.

"He is going to be fine just like you." Illya answered her as he helped her move into a more comfortable position.

Once more Napoleon summoned the nurse. When she arrived, Jo tried to speak to them.

"Wung," she moaned, but the pain medication racing though her system sent her back to sleep before she could say anything else.

An hour later, a nurse returned to inform the two agents that Waverly had sent a message that he wanted to see them immediately.

….

Entering Waverly's office, they noticed he had a number of reports spread out across the table. "Sit down gentlemen," he said without looking at them.

Both men wondering what it was that had their boss' attention but knew to wait until he spoke.

He looked at them, "How are Miss Kuryakin and Mr. Petros?"

"They'll be fine in a couple of weeks sir," Napoleon reported, surprised that Waverly had asked. Usually he knew everything going on around him.

"Good, good. Has either of them said anything about what happened or who attacked them?"

"My sister said the name Wung before she fell back to sleep. Nothing more," Illya said.

"I'm not surprised that name was mentioned," Waverly said as he passed a few reports around the table. They indicated the deaths of a number of Chinatown leaders who had been assassinated within the last couple of weeks. This included Chinese communities in Vancouver and Montreal, Canada. In the United States, the deaths occurred in New Orleans and Las Vegas.

Waverly continued, "The only connection between these leaders is that they all support the new government of Mao Zedong, and that Wung was seen in the area before each killing. At the site of each death, a Russian Fedorov Avtomat Rifle was found. Also, a Thrush beret. It seems Mr. Wung is trying to set up both organizations to be blamed for the deaths."

"Sir, the USSR and Thrush would never work together. Both would find the other too dominating," Illya knew his country would oppose any inclusion of Thrush in their projects.

"I agree Mr. Kuryakin. No, I think Mr. Wung is trying to cause conflict between major powers. Killing these men on American and Canadian soil involves those countries, the rifle and calling card includes the other groups. Furthermore, he knows that UNCLE will be investigating. All the major players will be the losers if we don't put a stop to this now. Gentlemen, we need to find out what is going on. Mr. Kuryakin, I understand it was Miss La Chien who sent you the message."

"Yes sir," he acknowledged looking toward his partner.

"Do we know why she would have helped us?"

Napoleon cleared his throat, "We're never sure why she does what she does sir." He thought of the many times her intention was just to get him into bed, but then he used her the same way.

"Can you find her and ask?" Waverly eyed his CEA making him very uncomfortable.

"I believe that I know where she might be found," he confessed.

"Good, take Mr. Kuryakin with you and find out what is going on." With that the agents were dismissed

. Chapter 2

The two agents enter Abboccato, a well-known Italian restaurant on 55th Street; Illya heading toward the bar while Napoleon made his way toward the back. Walking up to the table, Napoleon leaned down and placed a kiss on the neck of the beautiful platinum blonde sitting there.

"Darling, it has been a long time. Where is your little Russian?" Angelique asked.

"Illya's at the bar," Napoleon said.

"I meant his sister. She's letting you out without your leash?"

"Angelique, I came to thank you for the information, not to fight with you and have no idea what you are talking about."

"Really darling, I'm not blind. I can see how you feel about her. You're welcome for the information, perhaps you would like to thank me properly?"

Napoleon slid into the seat next to her, placing his arm around her shoulders. He admitted the truth to her. "As you said, you're not blind, and I don't think Jo would approve."

Angelique smiled at him, "She has taken some of your drive away, darling."

"No she's given me a place to direct it. Now, if you don't mind. Why?"

Angelique sighed. She missed her rendezvous with him, but after she met Jo the first time, she knew he would be no longer available.

"You might as well invite your dour Russian friend to join us, that way I only need to explain what is going on once."

Napoleon smiled at her as he signaled his partner to join them. She eyed Illya as he sat down.

"Wung is a very angry man who wants revenge against everyone whom he feels caused his downfall. Andreas fouled up his plans twice, Jo and you once. The fact that one of the people who caused his humiliation was a woman makes his anger worse than if she had been a man."

"Thrush demoted him the first time he failed, while the second failure resulted in his complete loss of status. Russia and Mao's China are responsible for the loss of his family fortune. He has decided to pit all his enemies against the each other hoping to destroy the world and themselves."

"I take it that he's completely insane." Napoleon commented.

"More than insane, he has enough money to carry out his plans," Angelique informed them.

"But why assassinate leaders of different Chinatowns?" Illya asked.

"All of those murdered were supporters of Mao. By leaving the rifles, Russia will be blamed. The Thrush belongings will indicate my organization, and Wang knows that UNCLE will become involved. In addition, the US will be blamed for not protecting the leaders. His plans are very thorough."

"May I ask how you know all this?" Illya didn't trust the woman even if she had helped them in the past.

"He offered the plan to Central and of course when Central turned him down he added us to the list of those who had offended him."

"If we believe all this, why are you here then, and why did you help us?" He wasn't willing to give this woman the benefit of the doubt.

"I've been assigned to eliminate him. Darling, I could use your help," she turned her attention away from Illya, reaching over, running her hand down Napoleon's face circling his mouth. "For old time sake then if nothing else, besides your organization has as much to lose as we do." Napoleon and Illya looked at each other, and Illya left to call into Waverly. When he returned, his posture showed his displeasure.

"We need to bring her in as Mr. Waverly said he wishes to speak to her himself. You have his word that you will be free to go afterwards."

"Are you willing to come?" Napoleon asked.

….

They entered through the agents' entrance, as Angelique already knew where it was located. Once inside, searched and cleared, a visitor's badge was given to her.

As the three walked along the halls, agents who knew of Angelique La Chien stared after them. More than one comment was over heard about the 'spider' lady.

As they entered Waverly's office, two security agents followed as well, but Waverly waved them away, "She was invited gentlemen, wait outside."

Napoleon held a chair out for her while Illya sat at the other side of the table.

"Thank you for coming Miss La Chien," he started. "Besides helping us find our agents, I understand you have given my men information about Mr. Wung. I wish to thank you for your help in this matter."

"As you three know, the relationship between the USSR and China has been deteriorating since the Soviet Union withdrew all of its experts from China and the Communist Party of China broke off ties with the USSR. Mr. Wung must be planning to use this deterioration to start a war. Is correct Miss La Chien?"

Angelique heard about this man, the leader of UNCLE. His mind was sharp, and his understanding of world politics complete. No wonder UNCLE was frequently a step ahead of Thrush.

"Yes I believe you have the facts correct, sir." Her respect for the man surprised not only the two agents but also herself.

"I agree he needs to be stopped. However, I am curious as to why a Thrush agent has been sent to offer their cooperation in his matter. This is highly unusual."

"Mr. Waverly, we would like to launch a joint venture to stop Wung. I have this document from Central for you." As she reached for the paper, Illya pulled his special.

"Put that away Mr. Kuryakin. I am sure Miss La Chein doesn't plan to harm me."

"Yes, sir," Illya said putting the gun back in the holster without taking his eyes off her.

"This document from Thrush Central is a written truce that will protect your agents assigned to this case until the situation with Wung is resolved."

Waverly looked over the document, "I have sent agents to protect Mr. Yu the New York representative of Mao in Chinatown. Relieve these agents and stop Mr. Wung." Once more, his dismissal involved picking up a chart and ignoring them.

As they reached the door, Waverly called out, "Mr. Kuryakin a moment."

"I will catch up to you by the front door," he said as he returned to the table.

"Mr. Kuryakin, although Thrush has promised yours and Mr. Solo's safety, I don't believe it for a moment. It's important that neither of you let your guard down."

"I agree as I do not trust their offer or Miss La Chein intensions in this matter. I will make sure that we are extra careful during this affair."

"Stop Wung and his plans."

Illya left the office to meet his partner hoping that Napoleon would also keep a good eye on their new partner. ….

The three agents headed to the Lower East Side of Manhattan to Chinatown. They traveled on foot through the overcrowded streets heading towards the Mr. Yu's factory.

Along the way, they passed colorful buildings with look-alike restaurants, fruit and fish markets and shops full of electronics and knickknacks. The storefronts were decorated with hangings made of Chinese knots, believed to bring good fortunes, health, happiness and other such items to ensure protection from evil and devils.

As they went farther into the town, tenements from the late nineteenth and early twentieth centuries became more numerous. Children there were playing catching seven pieces and knocking the stick, traditional Chinese games. Napoleon, Angelique, and Illya hurried past the playing children arriving at the Yu's factory.

As they arrived at the garment district, they were looking for Yu's address when a shot rang out. Pulling their guns, they ran towards the building where the sound originated, each heading off in a different direction, hoping to trap the shooter.

As Napoleon rounded the corner, he saw Wung's men racing down the street and Wung stepping out of the doorway. Hongqi Wung saw him, pulled his gun and fired while running in the opposite direction where he crashed into Angelique. He raised his weapon and shot her.

Napoleon heard the weapon's fire, but hadn't seen if anyone had been hit. As he headed toward the fallen victim, he realized it was Angelique with a shoulder wound.

"He when that way," she pointed before passing out.

Illya met him at the corner, but there was no sign of Wung and returning to the doorway, he went up the stairs while Napoleon saw to Angelique.

Mr. Yu lay in a pool of blood with a Fedorov Avtomat Rifle lying next to him and a Thrush beret on top of it. Illya returned, joining Napoleon.

"How is she?"

"I've stopped the bleeding; she'll need some stitches but should be fine. Mr. Yu?" Napoleon knew the answer already.

"Dead."

Illya called in a report requesting an ambulance and when it arrived along with the cleanup team, the two agents traveled back to headquarters with Angelique.

Once she was settled in medical, Illya and Napoleon reported to Waverly's office.

"We arrived just as Yu was killed, though we did see Wung and his men leaving through the back door but by the time we reached the street he had vanished," Napoleon explained.

"Do we have any information as to where he might be heading next?" asked Illya.

"Our people are checking into all transportation methods leaving the city. As soon as we have found out anything, you along with Miss La Chien if she is well enough to travel will be heading after him. Gentlemen, I cannot emphasize the importance of catching this man." Waverly reminded them.

….

When the two men left his office, they headed to their office to write up their reports on the incident and Yu's death. A few hours later, they went back to medical. Illya to visit his sister, and Napoleon to check on Angelique.

He found Angelique waiting for him, her arm in a sling after her wound was cleaned, stitched, and bandaged. She had been lucky, the bullet only grazing her arm. The doctor released her to Napoleon's assurance that he would keep an eye on her.

….

Illya found Jo sitting on the side of the bed surrounded by pillows while Andreas was lying in his bed.

"Should you be doing that? Good evening Andreas."

"Don't you start! Between the doctors, nurses and my partner all I hear about is what I should and shouldn't do."

Andreas smiled at Illya, "She's not listening to anyone, but then since when has she."

He sat in the chair beside her. "Angelique is in headquarters," he started. Then explained what had happen since the two had been brought in.

Before leaving the area, Napoleon walked into Jo and Andreas's room, to her bedside and leaning over, kissed her passionately.

"Napoleon, we agreed," she said as she opened her eyes.

"One of the perks of being the CEA is being able to request the surveillance devices be shut off, and I did," he smiled then gave her another quick peck on the lips.

Andreas cleared his throat, "Hi boss. Hope I'm not keeping you from doing anything you had in mind?"

Illya couldn't suppress the grin as Jo blushed at the suggestion.

"Don't even start, any of you," she warned.

It was then that she noticed Angelique in the background, Jo couldn't explain what had happened between herself and Angelique, but she knew they had a connection. This wasn't the first time one of them had helped the other.

"I understand I owe you thanks for contacting my brother. Once more you saved my life."

"You've done the same for me darling, besides we women must stick together in this business," Angelique said.

"Even if we are on opposite sides," Jo acknowledged.

"And we do share many things," Angelique smiled in Napoleon's direction who shifted uncomfortably.

"I think it is now one less thing," Jo gave Napoleon a questioning glance.

Illya and Andreas were trying to keep from smiling, but they failed as the CEA became more uncomfortable in the presence of the two women.

"The three of you are trying to catch Wung, am I correct? Be very careful. He is insane and looking for revenge. When he went after Andreas, he attempted to cause as much damage and pain as he could before he tried killing him."

"You especially Angelique, need to be very cautious. He hates women and although he went after me with a vengeance, the hatred that he showed towards Jo was out of proportion," Andreas added.

With assurances that they would keep the warnings in mind, Illya, Napoleon, and Angelique left the medical section.

….

"We can stay at the hotel near the airport tonight. Of course, only to make sure you're alright," Napoleon offered Angelique.

Illya rolled his eyes toward his partner.

"We can get a double room, and you're welcome to the couch if you think I need a chaperone, tovarisch." He said a little more forceful than necessary.

"I didn't say a word Napoleon. I will get a second room, thank you." Illya grinned as he walked away.

Napoleon's communicator beeped in the middle of the night.

"Mr. Solo, we have located Mr. Wung's flight. He's headed out towards San Francisco, and I have arranged for the three of you to be on a UNCLE Jet heading that way in two hours. Report in once you have reached your destination." Without waiting for a reply, Waverly disconnected.

Napoleon woke, gathering the information he'd been looking over before he'd fallen asleep, and waking his 'guest, he and Angelique went to Illya's room.

Chapter 3

After the jet had taken off toward San Francisco, Angelique spread out on one of the bunks, falling back to sleep quickly while Napoleon noticed his partner just looking out the window lost in thoughts that seemed to be upsetting him.

He sat next to him. "You know that you couldn't have done anything to stop them from being hurt, don't you?"

"That is the problem; it always seems that although I am around, I am unable to stop it from happening in relation to my sister. I have tried since we were young to shield her from pain but somehow she still ends up suffering." Illya sounded so miserable.

"But you weren't there when she was growing up. How can you blame yourself for that, besides you were just a young child when you were separated?"

"We had time together before that separation. I remember once when we were younger," he sighed then shared one of his memories.

….

"We were walking home together from school. Most of our classmates ignored us, as we were younger than the most of them. "

"I was trying to hold Jo's hand. She kept stopping by the side of the road to examine everything."

"'Josephina, babushka and momma will be angry with us if we do not hurry home. You know how they worry.' I warned her."

"Oh Illyusha, but look at the new fall colors and flowers, they are so beautiful. Can we take some home with us?'"

"' _Sestrenku_ , momma has warned you about taking what does not belong to you. Those flowers are on our neighbor's property."

"I loved her and would do anything for her, but sometimes she was so aggravating. I smiled at her, she always tried so much to be like me, and I found that to be delightful."

"She smiled back at me and her sweet smile changed my mind, and I said, 'Just a few then and only if they are outside the fence.'"

"While I watched her explore every flower, searching for the perfect ones to pick, I felt someone behind me.

"Well, well if it isn't the little geniuses," one of the older boys from my class said as he pushed me hard enough to made me fall.

"'So smart but can't stand on his own two feet,'" the bully started to laugh showing off for his friends."

"Josephina ran toward the boy yelling 'Illya! Leave my brother alone.' When she got close enough, she began to hit the boy."

"The bully turned and shoved her down then kicked dirt in her face. I grabbed at his legs pulling him down beside me on the ground.'

"'Leave my sister be! If you want to fight someone then fight me not my _sestrenku_ or are you afraid to deal with someone almost your size."

"With that, I launched myself at the boy. One of the boys held Josephina as the other fought with me. I gave as well as I received until the bigger size of my tormentor overpowered me.'

"We heard yelling from the babushka lived in the next farm over. 'You _khuliganov_ (bullies) leave those children alone.' She then came toward the group with her broom, swinging until it made contact with the butt of some the boys. They took off leaving Josephina and me on the road."

"I stood and helped Jo up brushing her off."

"'Illya Nichovetch take your sister home, your mother will be worried about you.' The babushka told us."

"She watched shaking her head as I held my sister's hand as we left."

Napoleon smiled, "So even back then you liked to antagonize your enemies."

"I believe in taking care of those who are my responsibility." Illya returned his partner's smile, "Actually I would have let them just push me until he hit Josephina. The two of us handled anger very different even then. I would let it go as long as it was only aimed at me. Jo would be the one who would explode."

….

The plane landed in San Francisco late in the afternoon, Robert Bose from Section Three met them at the airport to drive them to a prearranged meeting place. The traffic to Chinatown was slowed because of rush hour causing them to arrive later that anticipated.

When they finally arrived at restaurant, Napoleon was apologetic to Angelique for the precaution that prevented her from entering UNCLE headquarters in the city.

"Darling we'd won't like you walking through our offices either. I understand perfectly."

Bose and his partner told the agents that Mr. Hie would meet them at this factory around 6 pm. He had refused the bodyguards that UNCLE had tried to assign to him, but instead insisted on his own security to protect him.

Angelique said nothing throughout the meeting during which both San Francisco agents kept a close watch on her.

"I don't think your colleague trust trusts me," she told the Napoleon as she leaned against him arm, leaving no doubt of what she was offering while licking her lips and looking Bose up and down.

The young man blushed at her attention.

"I'm sorry, Miss La Chien. I just have never worked with a Thrush agent before. And a very beautiful one at that."

"Darling," she said giving him a seductive smile. "I'm sure Mr. Solo can tell you that you'll find I'm like any other female."

"In the spider family," Illya quietly added.

Napoleon kicked him under the table, "Don't worry Mr. Bose, Miss LaChien will be coming with us."

He removed her hand gently from him. "Angelique, let's not have any more of that. You're embarrassing these gentlemen."

She laughed. "And we won't want anyone waiting for you at home to get the wrong idea now would we darling."

A fast frown from Napoleon made her kiss his cheek, "Sorry Darling, it's our little secret."

…..

Bose dropped them off at the beginning of Chinatown, closest to Hie's factory allowing them to survey the area.

Once more, they found themselves walking through a city within a city where an ancient culture survived in a modern society.

Pagoda style buildings surrounded them as they passed an herbal pharmacy where they could smell thescents of flowers and spices, massages with essential oils, pomades of fruits and herbs mixed in secret recipes that created myth and fantasy.

As they walked down Waverly Place, one of San Francisco most interesting alleys they passed temples, private clubs and offices of secret societies. The Buddhist temple was adorned with red lanterns, priceless gold antiques, and incense filled bronze urns. Yet, this temple was a contrast with the poor houses of those living outside the main part of Chinatown.

When they finally arrived at Hie's Fortune Cookie Factory, they were told he was on his way with his bodyguards and invited to wait in his office by the chairman's young grandson.

Angelique asked the young man questions about his life, and the men could tell he was pleased with the attention the beautiful agent was giving him.

While they awaited Hie's arrival, they were served lunch with overfilled bowls of deep fried minced pork and shrimp dumpling, platters of seasonal vegetables and chrysanthemum tea were prepared excellently and filling.

The boy returned after he answered the phone to inform them that Mr. Hie's car was coming down the alley, and he would be entering through the back door. The agents started down the stairs to the alley when Illya suddenly yelled, "Down!"

The sound of a bazooka firing was heard over the yells of fear coming from the street. A car exploding shook the building while the pieces of it rained down on them. Only the fact that they were already laying down on the ground saved them from harm.

Once the explosions seemed to stop, they were up running in the direction the shelling had come from. As they reached the end of the alley, shots rang out sending the agents to retreat farther back.

Illya pointed up toward the pagoda tiered eaves around them. He quickly scaled the building, sliding onto an eave that allowed him to move above the shooter. Napoleon followed his lead while Angelique waited behind a cart that had been left in the middle of the alley when everyone ran from the explosion.

Once everyone was in place, Illya waved his gun alerting the other two to begin firing. Within minutes, Wung's men began to retreat. Illya was the only one to see Wung head toward his car but was unable to get a clear shot at him.

Joining Napoleon and Angelique he swore, " _Proklyatie_ , too many people were in the way to get a clear shot, but it was Wung." They returned to the car and the police who had arrived. Showing them his gold card, Napoleon explained what had happened while waiting for an UNCLE clean up team to arrive. Once they were on site, he joined Illya in examining the wreckage. He had picked up the Russian Fedorov Avtomat Rifle and Thrush beret placing them in their car before the police arrived.

"The bazooka did its job, Napoleon. There is nothing left of the car or the bodies. Wung not only killed the man but took away the ability to bury the whole body as is traditional."

Angelique saw the young man who had served them earlier standing in the doorway in shock. He had tears in his eyes looking at remains of the attack. She went to him, offering him her open arms and the boy fell into them. She held him as he cried until others from his family arrived and took over.

As she passed him, Illya spoke, "That was nice what you did for the boy."

"Don't get used to it Kuryakin, I'll deny it if you tell anyone what you saw." Angelique continued toward Napoleon a small smile on her face.

"Do not worry, no one would believe me if I told them," Illya snapped.

Napoleon shook his head, knowing if his two companions didn't kill one another before this assignment was over, he might just do it for some peace of mind.

….

Feelers were sent out to discover where Wung had gone. While the San Francisco office attempted to locate him, the men took a room for the night while Angelique took another after losing an augment with Illya about sharing the same room.

The UNCLE agents went for supper leaving Angelique to disappear on her own.

"Illya while we're working with Angelique couldn't you try to get along with her? It'd make the job easier."

"I am sorry that I do not accept her companionship as easily as you do. I remember how many times she has attempted to kill me."

"I know having to deal with someone who's tried to do that to you isn't easy, but for the moment we're on the same side. And remember she did let us know where to find Jo and Andreas."

"For her own benefit. We will never get along why not just accept it."

Napoleon shook his head.

"Could you at least call a truce for the duration? I'm asking as you partner, friend, and boss."

"If she agrees, so will I."

Napoleon knew he wouldn't get any further concessions from the Russian so accepted what he was offered. Now if he could get Angelique to agree to the same concession, he'd be happy.

….

Angelique was sitting at the counter in a small restaurant when her contact arrived.

"I'm Dudek. How is it going?" He asked without looking at her. He seated himself beside her as he took the menu from it holder.

"We've missed him twice, but UNCLE is looking for him again. Once we find out where Wung is heading, we'll be after him."

"And Solo and Kuryakin, both are still alive?"

"They're the best, what do you expect?" she said attempting to figure out what he meant.

"I'll pass on your message, Miss LaChien, but we won't be upset if they didn't make it out of this assignment alive." The man left Angelique finishing her tea.

She suddenly became suspicious, not knowing the contact they'd sent her, and left the restaurant heading to the nearest Thrush office to have a discussion with Central.

Chapter 4

The night was late before they finally went to bed. After returning to the hotel room, Illya was brooding again about his sister and his inability to have stopped her from being hurt. Illya felt the need to talk and began telling his partner a story from their childhood in Kiev.

"There was a pond near to our home that was frozen over. We were out on it for the first time to try out the ice skates our father had brought home from the front when he came to visit. Josephina was five, and I was seven."

"We were supposed to wait for father and mama to join us, but were excited and took off across the pond. My little sister was chasing me around the ice when I heard it begin to crack and before I could stop her, she fell into the icy water. I remember racing to her, yelling for my father, but I could not pull her out of the water so I held her up until help came. Father pulled her out then held her as she sobbed in his arms. I felt so ashamed knowing we should not have disobeyed, but then father placed his other arm around me, allowing me also to hold her. I still remember the feeling that I was responsible for her almost dying."

"But Illya you were a child."

"We grew up fast in those days and had to be responsible."

Napoleon knew there was nothing he could say to his friend to change his feelings and hoped this ghost would not continue to haunt him.

….

The beeping of the communicator woke Napoleon once more, but at least it wasn't in the middle of the night this time.

"Solo," he answered as he tried to disentangle himself from the bed sheets. The night had been an uneasy one as he worried about Jo, who remained in guarded condition, and his partner who was still in his bad mood.

"We found Wung's destination after his plane landed in Seattle. His men are spending the night Red Lion Hotel. We have some of our men watching them but no sign of the man himself. Do you want us to move in?" Bose sounded tired.

"No, we want to take him so let's not risk spooking his men. Do we have an available jet?"

"Yes, sir. It's at UNCLE's private airport."

He had to smile; this man would make an excellent agent once he stopped trying to impress his superiors.

"Good, tell them to fuel up. We'll be there within an hour. Oh and Bose, we could use another agent if you're free to accompany us."

"Yes, sir!" The young agent answered with enthusiasm.

"Have a car pick us up in thirty then meet us at the airport."

Closing his communicator, he grabbed his pillow, launching it at his partner who was still under the covers, "Up tovarisch we have a plane to catch."

"I heard. Why is it when you make the arrangements, I am the one who misses a meal? What about breakfast?" Illya asked as he uncovered his head.

"I'm sure they'll have something on the plane," Napoleon said as he picked up the phone dialing Angelique's room.

"We leave in 30 minutes," he said as she answered.

"But darling what about my beauty sleep," she complained.

"You don't need any my dear, you're always beautiful."

Illya raised his eyebrows at the statement, giving him a scowl.

"We've found Wung, meet us downstairs." He hung and headed for bathroom to shower. "Be out in a few," he threw back over his shoulder.

After Illya finished his turn showering, he dressed while his partner updated their boss. Napoleon studied his partners face, now filled with worry.

"What's a matter, partner?"

"I am not sure, but something just seems wrong."

He knew his partner frequently had a sense of intuition that he always took it seriously. "What?"

"I will have to let you know when I figure it out."

…..

The found Angelique waiting for them, overdressed in a tight fitting dress, fur stole and high heels.

"You expect to function dressed like that if we encounter some action?" Illya asked with disgust.

"Darling, just because we get shot at doesn't mean a lady shouldn't dress up."

"Lady, humph," he said as he headed toward the waiting car.

Napoleon watched his partner climb into the car as he reached his arm out for her to take. "He does have a point."

"Russians are such downers." Angelique said. "Really I don't see what you see in either of them."

He gave no answer and simply shook his head as he led her to the car.

Once they were en route to the airport Illya questioned her about where she had gone last night.

"Why? Were you worried about me?" Angelique asked as she moved closer, leaning against him.

Illya pushed away from her. "No. Just concerned as to what you might have in store for us."

"You, Mr. Kuryakin, don't have to worry. There is nothing I would have to do with you much less do to you," she said glaring at him.

"Enough!" Napoleon said rather loudly. "Can we put this personal vendetta the two of you have against one another aside until we complete this assignment? It's beginning to give me a headache."

Neither of them said another word, and simply turned from each other in a huff.

….

They met Agent Bose at the jet, and once boarded they discuss the plans for rescuing Mr. Tang. UNCLE had him in a safe house within the San Francisco area, and though he agreed to stay there until Napoleon and Illya arrived, he was unhappy about the situation.

They were met and driven to the historical gate of the Chinese section of San Francisco, the archway marking the western entrance to old Chinatown.

"Wow, I never saw anything like that in San Francisco. I suppose all the things on it have meanings." Bose said, looking at the characters on the stones.

Illya began an explanation of the decorations. "The gate has upturned eaves because some Chinese believe that straight lines shoot strong energy, and the curves soften this effect. On its peach-colored ceramic roof, the ornaments include a dragon and a phoenix, said to keep out bad luck and welcome a flow of good air and the orb at the top represents a fireball from heaven bringing good luck. The colors of it-gold, yellow, green and blue are colors that the Emperors cherished. Finally, the Chinese writing on its top translates into 'China Gate'."

The San Francisco agent looked at the Russian with admiration, "Gee Mr. Kuryakin, you really know about this stuff."

"And you had to ask," Napoleon mumbled as he lead the way to the safe house making Illya smile just a little

Bose walked along with Angelique behind the other, not quite understanding what had just happened, though he knew something just had.

"It's a game they play," Angelique explained, leaning toward Bose. "Illya enjoys teasing his partner with his knowledge, and Napoleon pretends to get irritated. Each has their strengths and weakness, as I'm sure you are aware of.

"Well, they're the best, and I hope one day to be like them. And you Miss LaChien, what about you? I mean you're Thrush, why are you working with us?"

She smiled, "Orders, we all have them."

As they walked through section of town, finding many of the buildings in varying stages of renovation. Many had been destroyed or moved for the construction of Highway 5 that ran up along the West coast. There were new businesses and organizations popping up throughout the area, but many of the older restaurants continued to dish up traditional favorites. Small markets along the streets were stocked with fresh produce, and specialty stores offered anything from tropical fish to medicinal herbs.

Tang was under protection in a house owned by one of the agents who lived there. As the newly arrived agents approached the house, they heard gunfire coming from the back of it. Splitting up, Illya and Bose went around one side while Napoleon and Angelique took off the other way.

As they hit the back, they saw Tang being covered by the Seattle agents, his arm bleeding.

"Napoleon, about time you guys got here," Tsui, the Seattle chief yelled as he covered Tang.

"Give Bose your keys," Illya told Tsui as he joined them.

Tsui threw the keys to him, "We'll cover you. Take him to UNCLE medical and wait for us there. His car is out back of this building, a blue Ford," Napoleon ordered.

Bose and the other agents took Tang from the house while the rest of the agents protected their flank. As their car pulled away, the three New York agents split up leading Wung's men in different directions.

Illya and Angelique managed to lose their pursuers, but Napoleon was surrounded and taken captive.

Wung had him 'disciplined' for interfering with his plans. His arms were pulled cruelly behind him before they began to hit him hard and low. He lost count of the number of times the fists struck before he crumpled to the floor into unconscious.

Napoleon became conscience not opening his eyes just yet. He could feel the cold floor beneath him and heard the sounds of men talking above him. Opening his eyes, he saw five pairs of shoes. He moved slowly but a moan escaped his lips before he was able stop it and alerting his captors he was awake

"Mr. Solo, how nice to see you awake again. This is the second time you have interfered with my plans."

Napoleon was lifted off the floor and held by two guards, Wung stood before him.

Hongqi Wang was a small man whose face had been horribly scarred in a fire some time in his past. He stood barely five foot tall and scarcely one hundred pounds, and the guards surrounding him made him seem even smaller.

Napoleon remembered the coldness in the man eyes and his vindictive, mutilated grin from their last meeting.*

"I want Tang, and as the leader of the UNCLE group trying to stop me, you will know where he is. Will you tell or must we continue persuasion?"

Napoleon shook his head no, refusing to speak.

"You are a fool my friend to die for a man you do not even know."

With a shrug of his shoulders, Napoleon fell as one of the guards kidney punched him. He was yanked back up before they started to use him for a punching bag again darkness overtook him once more.

An alarm shrieked as Illya and Angelique entered the inner corridor of the complex where they knew Napoleon was being held. Before they could move farther in, Wung's men had them cut off from escaping. Once disarmed, they were led to an office.

"Ah Mr. Kuryakin, I knew that if Mr. Solo was around, you would not be far behind. But you surprise me Miss LaChien, why are you here?" Wung asked once both prisoners were bound to a chair before him.

Angelique smiled, "Thrush sent me to deal with you. They don't appreciate what you are planning to do."

He slammed his fist on the desk, "They dare to insult me by having a woman attempt to stop me!" He moved toward her with his hand raised to strike her.

"It was UNCLE's condition in helping Thrush out of this mess," Illya tried to draw his attention away from her.

Wung stopped. "It was UNCLE's ideas to use a woman to track me?"

"Actually, it was Napoleon's and my idea. We figured a woman would be all we needed to catch you, and it looks like it worked." Once more, he was trying to antagonize his captor to prevent someone else from being hurt.

Wung took out his anger on the UNCLE agent, with a nod of his head, one of the guards viciously backhanded him across the mouth before landing a solid blow into his unprotected stomach.

"Take them to the cells. I will deal with them later."

Illya went over to his partner finding him non-responsive and quickly checked him over, finding bruises and multiple cuts but no obvious broken bones.

His attention was pulled toward the Thrush agent when he heard her say miserably.

"This place is disgusting," Angelique grumbled.

"Not much different from where your people are always dumping us," Illya pointed out.

"Look Kuryakin, I didn't design the damn cells, so don't blame me." she said as she tried straightening her dress.

Illya looked at her for a moment. "I told you not to wear that outfit," he said as he searched for a way out.

"Why did you do something as stupid as telling that maniac that you requested me?"

"I was trying to prevent him from beating you. But as to why, I am not sure now."

"How badly are you hurt?" she asked moving next to him as she tired to check him out.

"Do not touch me. I am fine." He pulled away from her hand and moved to the next wall.

Before she could say anything, Napoleon woke with a groan, and Angelique went to him. She was surprised that he looked as if someone had thrown him into a meat grinder with bruises visible and cuts bleeding through his clothing.

She ripped the bottom of her dress into strips and soaked them in the water bucket.

"Please don't, that hurts," he complained as she tried to wipe his face and continued to do so each time she tried to touch him.

"Well, where doesn't it hurt then?" she sighed, giving up the attempt to help him.

"There's no place it doesn't hurt," he said while watching his partner rolled his eyes.

"Let me kiss and make it feel better?" She gave him a passionate kiss then leaned back asking him if it made a difference in how he felt.

"Some."

"Well, let's see if another one helps."

As he began pucker up his lips, Illya said, "Napoleon, I would think twice about that. Can you walk if I can find a way out of here?"

The interruption brought Napoleon back to his senses "Oh well, perhaps another time would be better my dear. First, where are we, and second, yes I think I can with your help?" He answered his partner, pushing himself painfully to his feet.

Chapter 5

"We are in a basement laboratory on the outskirts of Seattle to be precise. She has informed me that it is an old Thrush stronghold." Illya answered his injured partner's question nodding toward Angelique.

She hurried to help Napoleon stand up from the bunk. "There only seems to be five or so men out there. Well, Kuryakin did you find a way out?"

"It is your employer's prison, are you sure you do not have any _useful_ ideas?"

"You're supposed to be the escape specialist from what I hear," she shot back.

"ENOUGH I SAID!" Napoleon barked. "I don't know what's worse; working with you two or the beating I took. And personally, at this point, I think it's you two. Can we work on getting out of here, catch Wung and then you both can go a few rounds without me around, if you don't mind?"

Napoleon's outburst took most of the strength he had left, "Now, please." He said wincing with pain.

The two stared at each other in dismay realizing that their bickering was a distraction. Napoleon was the strategist, and they needed his tactics to put an end to the chase now.

"Ideas?" Illya asked his partner.

"Angelique, how are you at screaming?"

"The best darling. What are you cooking up in that devious mind of your?"

Napoleon outlined his plan, and they put it into action.

"HELP! IS SOMEONE OUT THERE? HE'S DYING IN HERE," she shrieked.

"Shut up in there," the guard yelled.

"Look unless Wung wants a dead agent, who by the way, is the only one with knowledge of Mr. Tang's whereabouts, you better do something." Illya yelled. The guard opened the door pointing his rifle at Illya who knelt beside his partner. "You, Kuryakin move to that corner."

He moved as directed while Angelique stayed beside Napoleon holding his head. His breathing was rugged and rapid, that brought the guard to make a quick examination.

As soon as he was near enough Napoleon reached out grabbing him and sweeping his legs from beneath him. Illya was on him in a second, knocking him out. They exited the cell, Napoleon leaning on his partner as they moved through the corridors, meeting no one.

As they reached the exit, Angelique made them stop pointing to the door. Wires extended from the door to an explosive device. "Now I see why there were very few guards. They were making sure we didn't leave here alive if we managed to escape.

After helping Napoleon sit, Illya examined the bomb. "I suggest you move down the hall while I try to disarm it."

Napoleon forced himself up, "I'll help."

"I do not need you falling over as I work on it. Just go down the hall," Illya refused his offer.

"I saw the device. It's going to take two people to do it safely."

"You stay here. I'll help him," Angelique said. "Come on Kuryakin. We don't have all day if we plan on catching Wung before he continues with his plan." She said as she walked toward Illya and the bomb.

They gave each other a moment to collect their thoughts then began working together. Exchanging few words, they disarmed it.

"I can't believe you two actually worked together without arguing" Napoleon said.

"Napoleon!" they both said together. He smiled at them as they helped him out of the building.

The UNCLE Doctor, against his professional opinion, released Napoleon with orders to rest and take the medication he had given him. To ensure his instructions were followed, he gave him a dose of pain medications before discharging him.

Once they reached the hotel room, his partner helped Napoleon to the couch, while Angelique simply stayed out of the way.

The three of them talked over the situation and decided one thing was clear; someone had been letting Wung know where they were going to be, so that he could be ready for them.

"Sounds like something a Thrush agent would do," Illya said as he glanced toward Angelique.

"You know Kuryakin; you're the most frustrating man I ever met. I was in that warehouse and would have died with you if I hadn't found the explosive." She answered with indignation.

"But you were the one who found it," Illya countered.

She grabbed her coat and stormed out of the room slamming the door after her.

"That wasn't necessary. She has been helping us," Napoleon reminded his partner.

"I didn't say she was the informer. Would you like to eat before you go to bed?"

"Thanks. Just some salad and soup for me. This medication is beginning to knock me out. And you didn't have to accuse her, your statement was enough," pain breaking through the medication. "Give her a call and see if she wants to join us."

Illya picked up the phone with a frown, dialing her room to make his friend happy. When he received no reply, he looked at his partner.

"I wonder where she is now?"

"Probably getting away from you. You did promise me that you would try to work with her. I haven't seen much cooperation from either of you."

Illya ignored the statement, ordering their meal instead. After they had eaten, he helped his partner to bed then returned to sitting in the chair to think about what had been happening.

….

Angelique arrived at the bar seating herself at a table, allowing her to watch the door. She was furious that Kuryakin had insinuated that she had been the informer. If she was honest with herself, he may have suggested it, but because of her past history with him, she knew why he distrusted her so.

Finishing her first drink, another one was set in from of her as the same man that had met her in San Francisco took the chair across from her.

"Good evening, Miss LaChien. You look a little bruised."

"This assignment has been rather hazardous Dudek. What did you need to see me about?"

"My boss would like an update."

"Who's your boss? My superiors seem quite happy with my progress." She was in no mood for games tonight.

"Now Miss LaChien, you know better than to ask where orders are coming from. I pass on the orders, and you follow them."

Angelique held out a cigarette that he lite for her. She took a puff blowing the smoke in his face.

"Darling, I don't know who has been giving you information, but I work as an independent. I get my orders from Central then follow them as I choose. Now I asked you a question. Who's your boss as I've been informed that Central didn't send you?" She asked as she put out the cigarette on his hand.

"You bitch! How dare you?" he pulled his hand to his mouth.

"I dare because I am who I am. Don't play games with me. Who's giving you these orders?" she emphasized each word.

"Okay, it's Pehner. Solo and Kuryakin have interfered with too many of his projects out here on the West coast, and he wants them permanently out of the way."

"Well, you tell Pehner, if he wants them dead to talk to Central. I'm under orders that don't agree with his, and at this time, Central wants them alive and the three of us working together."

With that, Angelique left the table moving towards the door, "Oh, and pay the bill for me would you. I'm sure Pehner can afford it."

She walked out, leaving the messenger sitting at the table, ice from the drink on his hand.

As she entered the hotel, she found Kuryakin sitting in a lobby chair and strode up to him in no mood for another confrontation.

"What do you want?"

"Just making sure you returned safely for the evening. Hope your outing was satisfactory."

"Why don't you come right out and say it Kuryakin? You think I was setting you up again. What you keep forgetting is that I've been in every one of the situations also."

She turned to walk toward the elevator with him following her. As the elevator opened on their floor, she walked toward her room handing him the key.

"You might as well come in, so you can search it." She told him.

"It is not necessary for me to search now."

"Does your partner know you did it?" she demanded.

"No, I am sure he would not have approved, but I do not have the faith in you that he does."

"Fix us a drink," she told him as she headed into her bedroom. "That way you don't have to worry that I poisoned them."

He fixed himself vodka and her a Manhattan. She returned to the room, dressed in a sweater and pants; taking the drink from his hands sitting down across from him.

"Okay let's get this out in the open. You don't trust me, and I find you dour, but we both care for that man in the other room. So either we work together peacefully, or we'll drive Napoleon to distraction." She sipped her drink, saying, "This is very good for someone who only drinks potato juice."

"I have been trained to satisfy all the needs of my enemy." He answered her before downing his glass and refilling it. "You are right, we need to work together to end Wung's vendetta. Shall we call a truce until it is over?"

"Okay," she held out her hand to him. He surprised her by not shaking it but actually kissing it.

"Oh I found something at the site I wanted you to see," she said as she went to retrieve it from her coat. Reaching into her pocket her ring caught on something. Turning it over, she noticed the bug. She put her finger to her lips, she motioning him over to her.

He looked it over then said, "That is okay, show me in the morning. I want to check on Napoleon, he is due for more medication, and I know he will not take it unless I am there."

"I'll come with you. Between the two of us we should be able to get the pills down him."

Neither said a word until they returned to the men's room.

….

After Illya led Angelique into his room, she turned angry toward him, "That bastard Dudek, how dare he put a bug on me. I should've done more than put my cigarette out in his hand."

"What do you expect? Honor among thieves? Really I am not at all surprised at this turn of events."

"Don't start with me Kuryakin. I came into this assignment with my intentions laid on the table. I'll contact Central and get this nuisance and Pehner off our backs."

"Why?"

"Pehner wants you two dead; but Central wants to work with UNCLE on this. He was trying to get me to do his dirty work by claiming Central ordered it. I learned long ago never to do anything without checking it out first."

"Okay so now we know how they are aware of where we are going next. It is something that we can use to our advantage." Illya fixed them both another drink.

When Napoleon walked out of the bedroom, he saw the two of them with their heads together looking at something lying between them.

"Do I even want to know what you two are up to?" he said aloud making them both jump.

"You are supposed to stay in bed for the night. We found our leak, and are trying to determine how to send Pehner on a wild duck chase." Illya informed him.

"Goose," the two corrected him together.

"Goose, duck who cares. Just so we get Pehner off our back and finish this assignment. Take your medicine and go back to bed, Napoleon. Let us finish this up."

A communicator beeped. "Kuryakin here."

"Mr. Kuryakin, it's Bose sir. We found a flight plan filed by one of Wung's men for nine o'clock tomorrow morning for Chicago. We have an UNCLE jet that will be leaving at seven. It'll get you in about four hours before his estimated time of arrival."

"Have it ready, we will be there."

After he disconnected, he stood up," Shall we?"

….

Dudek was listening in when Angelique unlocked the door.

"Thank you for walking me back. I'd think it was to ensure my safety, but I'm sure you just wanted to make sure that I didn't meet any of my associates. I'll meet you tomorrow at nine, so we can get to the plane on time. At least it's Miami, I like the sun." She told him knowing that Dudek would be listening.

"I am sure you will still bring all your suitcases," he said rudely.

"I thought we're trying to get along for Napoleon's sake," she responded dropping her coat on the floor, "Look at what you made me do, that's a five hundred dollar coat."

"Let me get it for you," he stepped on the bug that he dropped on the floor.

"Shit," Dudek said as he realized that he had lost his contact with her, Pehner wouldn't be happy

Chapter 6

While Illya was in the shower, Napoleon's communicator beeped. "Solo, here."

"Napoleon, it's Gloria. Is Illya with you, I couldn't reach him?"

"He's in the shower; can I give him a message?" He knew if Gloria was trying to reach his partner, something had changed with Jo condition.

"I wanted you both to know that they had to take Jo back to surgery; she began to bleed out. She's back in her room now in satisfactory condition."

"Thanks Gloria for keeping us informed, I'll pass it on. I know Illya appreciates it, and so do I." As he disconnected, he noticed his partner standing in the doorway.

"You heard?"

"Yes, I did." Without another word, Illya finished packing then picked up his and Napoleon's suitcases. Walking down the hall, he slowed his pace to allow his partner to keep up to him, disappearing into himself once more.

When they met Angelique, a shake of Napoleon's head let her know not to start anything with his partner. Illya's funk deepened as they rode to the airport in silence.

….

After the plane took off, Napoleon slowly and carefully lowered himself in the seat next to his partner and a hiss the only verbal sign of his stay with Wung.

Illya sat looking vacantly out the window, turning his head once he felt Napoleon's hand on his arm.

"Are you okay, Napoleon?"

"I'm more worried about you. I'm here for you if you need to talk."

There was silence between them for a long time until Illya finally began to speak.

"After our father had returned to the front, the days became harder for all of us. We had to hunt for food daily. As I was turning eight and Jo had just turned six, we were out in the field one day just the two of us. I was supposed to be looking for food, but as usual, she had followed me. She believed that she could do whatever I did. On the way home, we were running playing tag when I saw her stop and stare at our home. The house and barn were burning. We ran toward it calling for Mama, babushka, and our younger brother and sister. As we reached the yard, the soldiers grabbed us."

"We fought, bit, and kicked but were unable to get away from them. We held onto each other tightly as they tried to separate us, but they finally did and took us away in different directions around the burning barn. We kept calling to each other, until they covered my mouth so that I could not call out, nor did I hear Jo any longer—they told me that they killed her, and took me away. What I did not know is they did the same to Jo. It was the last day I cried over anything that truly mattered. We never saw each other until that day in UNCLE."

Napoleon placed his hand on his partner's shoulder leaving it there until he felt him relax and drift off to sleep. He felt deeply touched by what his friend had shared with him. Usually Illya kept everything bottled up inside and suffered through it without help. He was honored at the trust that Illya had shown him and would never forget it or betray him.

Due to his body's discomfort, Napoleon hadn't slept on the plane and now woke his fellow passengers. He leaned over and lightly brushed his lips around Angelique cheek, "Wake up, we're almost there."

She smiled up at him, "At one time you would've giving me a much nicer wake up."

"You're right at one time I would've. We'll be landing in a few minutes."

He turned to his partner to see him looking at toward them. "The pilot said a car is waiting for us," Napoleon said. "Wung's plane is still on schedule according to our people."

"Good, we need to finish this here," Illya said gathering his belongings joining the other two in preparing for the final showdown.

….

Once they climbed into the UNCLE car that was sent there for them; they raced through the streets to Chinatown by-passing Chicago's headquarter because of the shortage of time.

Their arrival into the Chinatown district was preceded by the unique scents from the many restaurants, as well as the colorful and distinctive Chinese architecture as they headed through the streets to a place called "Woks".

The streets were congested with floats, bands and people along a parade route that would be held later that day to celebrate the festival of Duanwu, the Dragon Boat Festival.

When they arrived at the restaurant, they were met by local agents outside.

"Stay here until we get him out," Napoleon ordered the local agents.

They entered the small room behind Wok's restaurant and were met by the guns of the men who were protecting him. Pulling out their IDs and showing them to Wok, the Chinese leader ordered his men to relax. Illya noticed that relax only meant their guns were lowered but not put away.

"We have men outside to take you to our headquarters. After you leave, we'll wait here for Wung," said Napoleon.

Wok stood by the door and said, "You are brave people, may the gods of my ancestors protect you and help you in putting a stop to this mad man."

While other UNCLE agents escorted Wok and three of his guards into the armored car would take them to UNCLE headquarters, Napoleon, Illya and Angelique waited for the man that kept them running around the country.

As Wung's agents entered the office, the door behind them was pushed closed.

"Gentlemen, drop your weapons," Napoleon spoke from behind them.

Instead, the men turned, drawing their weapons firing but the quick reaction of the CEA had him dive for protection as he returned their fire. Wung's men fell, incapacitated by UNCLE sleep darts, but Wung was not among them

Illya heard steps going quickly away from them down the stairs. Throwing the door open, he led the others down to the street where they saw Wung disappearing into the crowds gathered for the passing parade.

"This ends here!" Illya hissed as he headed after the man.

The three agents ran after Wung. There were over 100 units participating in the celebration, including ornate floats, dancers in elaborate costumes performing as ferocious Chinese lions, exploding firecrackers; all potential victims of violence from the escaping man.

Wung ducked behind and in-between the numerous floats, martial arts groups, stilt walkers, and Chinese acrobatics. Finally, the agents chased him under the Golden Dragon dancing at the end of the parade. Weaving between the 100 men and women who were carrying the giant puppet, they couldn't shoot for fear of hitting innocent bystanders. Wung didn't care if he hit someone or not, as he fired indiscriminately at his pursuers.

At length, as Wung ran from beneath the dragon and they followed him down an alleyway that was crowded with the food stalls, and entertainers. Up ahead they could see the river and the vibrant colors of the dragon boats waiting for the fast-paced races to begin once the parade was finished.

Wung jumped into a waiting boat, with one of his men ready to leave the dock. Wung kept firing at the agents as the boat pulled quickly away. Illya leaped into the next boat, untying it while Napoleon and Angelique followed him aboard.

The two boats raced down the waterway. Without innocents in their way, shots were exchanged without any hesitation. While Illya and Napoleon rowed between shots, Angelique paused in answering the shots to used Napoleon communicator to call for assistance.

They caught up to Wung's boat, the partners jumped across from their boat to his. The frenzied struggle that followed finally tipped the boat, dumping them all into the water. Napoleon managed to get Wung into a headlock and pulled him toward their boat, and the awaiting Angelique.

"Darling you need to move, I don't want to hit you accidentally." Angelique stood above him attempting to aim at Wung.

"I can't let you do that; we have orders to bring him in alive. Put the gun up and move out of the way," Napoleon kept himself between Wung and the Thrush agent.

As he reached the boat, Illya saw Angelique aiming a weapon at their prisoner. He quickly pulled on side of the boat, rocking it off balance and sending her toppling into the river with a howl of dismay.

"You Russian ublyudok, I have my orders." She yelled as she surfaced.

He climbed into the boat, helping the others into it, saying to Angelique, "We do not kill unless ordered."

"My assignment…."

"I do not care what your orders or assignment is, our orders are to capture Wung and return him for punishment."

Napoleon shook his head sending his wet hair whipping backward, "Will the two of you stop?" he shouted as he tied Wung's hands with some twine from the boats decoration.

Illya and Angelique stared at him. "What's his problem?" she asked Illya.

"He does tend to get irritated easily."

Napoleon glared at the two of them, and was saved from saying anything else as backup arrived.

….

A few days later Napoleon sat on the end of Jo's bed telling her and Andreas how the case ended up.

"After our men arrived and took Wung off our hands, we returned the boat and explained to the gentleman why we borrowed it. A little financial compensation settled the matter."

"Wung will be confined in our secure prison up north. I believe we have seen the last of him and his hatred." Illya added.

"What about Angelique's orders to kill him?" Andreas wondered.

"I believe she is reporting to her superiors that the opportunity never presented itself."

Jo smiled at him and then teased, "So Napoleon did you manage to avoid Angelique charms during the assignment or did you succumb to them?"

"I managed to keep my honor intact, moya lyubov. Besides I had my Russian conscience with me to help me live up to your expectations," he said as he tilted his head toward Illya who was sitting in the chair next to her.

"Out both of you," Dr. Tower said as he entered the room. "I told you thirty minutes, not an hour! They both still need their rest. You can come back later."

With a quick kiss and a gentle brush to her cheek with is hand, Napoleon said his good-bye and followed Illya out the door.

…..

Later that evening, the two were seated at their favorite hideout for a quiet dinner and drinks. As they ate, the odor of Chanel #5 drifted their way.

"Angelique," Napoleon said as he stood turning toward her. "To what do we owe this honor?"

She sat on the chair between the two men. Napoleon pushed it in, giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

"I want you to know Kuryakin, it took a whole day and multiple washings to straighten out the damage that river water did my hair."

"Sorry," he said making it obvious that he wasn't.

"Enough, we're having a nice meal so let's not ruin it. What can we do for you my dear?"

"Just wanted to let you know, Dudek and Pehner won't be bothering you any longer. Seems Central didn't approve of the two of them taking matters into their own hands and nearly destroying the deal Central had made with UNCLE on this assignment."

Both agents knew that meant that neither man was alive any longer. Though they didn't agree with Thrush's actions, they wouldn't concern themselves over the men's deaths.

"And how did they feel about you not killing Wung?" Napoleon had a genuinely respect for the woman, even though she could kill him if it suited her. Still he hoped she wasn't in too much trouble with her superiors.

"They accepted my story that I wasn't able to kill him. Well darling it's been fun. I'll see you again," she said with a suggestive smile toward Napoleon.

"Sorry, but my time has other commitments now. Till we meet again," he said, kissing her hand as they stood.

"And you?" she asked Illya.

"Hopefully, it will be a long time before we have any new interactions," he answered returning to his supper without a second thought.

Angelique left, and they ate, talking quietly about other things on their minds.

"Thank you," Illya said suddenly.

"For what?" Napoleon was unsure of why Illya had said that. "Did I miss something?"

"For being there for me when I needed it. Napoleon, you know I am not used to sharing my experiences with anyone. What I shared with you, I would prefer what I shared with you, not be discussed with Jo until I tell her I confided in you. After all they are her memories as well, and I am not sure I had the right to tell you about them."

"Your secrets are safe with me. I feel honored that you felt you could share them. Now my friend what else would you to eat, maybe some dessert?"

Illya took Napoleon up on his offer, dessert was ordered, and they ate it in silence.

Trust between them was never an issue, and Illya's sharing parts of his life with Napoleon was proof that what they revelations went beyond partnership. Yes, they were partners, but more so friends, and tovarishchi. And because of Josephina Kuryakin, they were family.

 

 


End file.
